Angelic Teachings
by Larkafree
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! Season 8 Episode 10...unacceptable events must be rectified. Castiel saves Samandriel(Alfie) from Crowley. This is how I wished it went. Samandriel thanks Castiel in the best way *wink wink* If you have read my work you know to expect smut! Slash. Smut. Part one in the Alfie!verse. Castiel/Samandriel.


**SPOILER ALERT!**

**I was outraged with Season 8 Episode 10...therefore I have written a much better and very smutty alternative. This is an unwritten pairing as of yet, so I dubb thee "Ass" lol. Fine "Casdriel" **

**The cover art is my guardian angel Baby Alfie. He came all the way from Austria. A very good friend was kind enough to ship him to me. Cuz honestly the little guy couldn't fly the entire way. His wings would get tired. **

**I have a great love for Alfie and cried when Cass sealed his fate. I declare Naomi an enemy of the Winchesters and set a price of 5 angels' grace for her ashed wings!**

**Also if you recover Gabriel's, Balthazar's, or Samandriel's grace, bring it forth and be rewarded handsomely. I intend to rectify the wrongs committed by fellow angels!**

**I don't really dub this incest as all angels are not technically related by blood...**

* * *

Dean and Sam manage to successfully rescue Samandriel (Alfie) from the asshole known as Crowley. Castiel transports his brother away upon Dean's insistence.

Castiel holds the angel to his chest as he sits on the hard pavement beside the Impala.

The young angel groans as he regains consciousness. "Castiel?" he mutters, squinting his eyes.

"Shh, you are safe now. I've got you." The angel coos, stroking the blood-matted hair. Castiel sheds a tear as he inspects the damage to the little angel's vessel. It is very heartbreaking knowing he was to endure this torture for days, if not weeks.

The younger angel closes his eyes to the soft touches. "I'm so grateful it was you to saved me, Castiel. I prayed all the time for a rescue."

"I know Samandriel, I know. I could hear you and it pained me to not be able to help. The Winchesters are to thank as well." Castiel pulls away to look the angel in the eyes. He needs to gauge the awareness of his brother.

"Dean? He rescued me too?" Samandriel turns his head, wincing as the pain in his head overwhelms his senses.

"Stay still Samandriel they are coming, we will get you all better." Castiel soothes the hair into place as he uses his grace to heal Samandriel's face of cuts and lacerations from the torturing.

The young angel loses consciousness shortly before Dean and Sam flee the abandoned factory. Castiel puts the tortured angel into the back seat with him and they drive to a motel for the night. Dean and Sam get a room while Castiel insists that Samandriel will need to recover his strength and both the Winchesters require their beds so he asks for another room to be rented.

Castiel places the smaller angel onto the bed. Castiel refuses to leave his brother's side and tells the Winchesters they can't do anything for him and its best for them to retire for the evening.

Reluctantly Dean pulls Sam out of the shabby room and into their own shabby motel room.

Castiel watches the angel's chest rise and fall, his breathing is shallow but even. This worries Castiel slightly. He sits on the side of the bed to watch over the angel as he rests. As Castiel waits patiently he gets an idea. Perhaps he can spare some of his grace to heal the young angel. He presses his hand to Samandriel's chest and closes his eyes to gather his grace. The room brightens as the grace is transferred to the unconscious, smaller angel. Castiel sighs and collapses beside the angel. He gave away too much of his own grace to aid his brother, now he needs to rest as well. Samandriel is looking much better though, Castiel is thankful for that.

Samandriel regains his strength enough to look over at the form beside him and smiles. "Castiel, I thank you for your generosity." He leans over and touches his brother's cheek. It is cold, but all angels are cold normally, it's the need for their vessel to blend in that warrants the warm skin.

Castiel smiles as he feels a hand stroking his cheek lovingly. He assumes it to be Dean no one else has ever actually touched him while he was resting. He opens his eyes to see Samandriel lying beside him, smiling. "Hello Samandriel, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much, you should not have given so much. You are weak now yourself." The younger angel moves in closer to Castiel, trying to get the warmth restored to their vessels, body temperature is not an important function when faced with healing internal injuries or broken bones.

"I wanted to repent and help my fellow brothers. I have killed so many, I needed to save you. You are my redeeming act." He turns his head to look at the younger angel and smiles, just the corners of his mouth show the emotion though. Angels are not the most in-tune with their vessel's mental status.

"I must repay your kindness, even if I am just an obligation you felt you were compelled to do." Samandriel strokes along Castiel's jawline and leans over to place a chaste kiss on the chapped lips of his saviour. He would thank the Winchesters as well, but they aren't here and Castiel is.

The older angel feels the brush of soft lips on his own and closes his eyes to keep from losing his composure. "Samandriel, this is unnecessary."

Samandriel just chuckles, "it is very necessary. You have not known the joys of the flesh, Balthazar once told me in all the years you watched Humanity, you never once indulged in the flesh. Why was that?"

Castiel looks past his brother's shoulder and sighs, "never found a human to hold my affections in that way…until now."

Samandriel ponders the thought and asks, "Dean?"

Castiel nods his confirmation, "he is my equal, committing horrible acts and wanting to repent for them now. Apologizing is only so good. You have to truly mean the repentance.

Samandriel runs his fingers through Castiel's soft locks of raven hair with a sigh, "I can show you how to sin, ya know." The younger angel rotates his body onto his side and traces his fingers across the older angel's chest, resting it over his vessel's heart.

Castiel closes his eyes and nods his consent. "Please show me, Samandriel. I want Dean to know how I feel."

The younger angel moves closer to the other angel and slips his hand in under the trench coat and suit jacket. He presses his hand under the white dress shirt as well and slowly unbuttons the shirt. Once his chest is bare Samandriel presses soft kisses to the abdomen and chest, licking over the nipples, making them harden into nubs he can bite and lick.

Castiel moans quietly to the touches of the younger angel. He may be younger but he is more experienced in the sins of Humanity.

Samandriel shuffles his body closer and palms Castiel's groin with a gentle caress, prompting an erection. The young angel presses his lips to Castiel's, deeply kissing him, showing Castiel how to showing feelings. His tongue pushes at Castiel's lips, asking for entrance.

Castiel gasps at Samandriel's prompting, opening his mouth to ask, but his thoughts are interrupted by him roaming his tongue into Castiel's. It is a new, exciting feeling. He likes it.

Samandriel presses into the older angel, pushing him flat on his back and straddles his hips, pushing his erection into Castiel's with his strong hips.

The older angel moans quietly, pressing his hips up into the other's trying to get the feeling again.

Samandriel uses his now replenished grace to strip both of them. He pushes down, rubbing his hardened erection against Castiel's with a soft mewl. He uses his hand to stroke both of their cocks in unison.

The older angel is getting overwhelmed by sensations. This is amazing; he wonders why he has not tried this previously. Castiel leans up on his elbows and kisses the angel in his lap, tongue pushing in with force.

Samandriel whimpers at the way Castiel is now taking control. He is enjoying this immensely. He breaks away from the kiss, "Castiel, are you willing for the next step?"

Castiel just nods his head in compliance, "Yes, Samandriel."

The younger angel mojos in a bottle of lubricant, taking hold of Castiel's hand he smears some lube on his fingers and presses them to his own puckered hole. "Go slow, one at first, when I loosen add a second."

Castiel looks at his fingers than watches as his hand is moved to Samandriel's ass. He swallows roughly, "will it hurt?"

"Kinda, but we are angels, we will recover faster than any human." He kisses Castiel's chest tenderly.

Castiel obediently pushes the finger in and hears the hiss from Samandriel's lips; he stops and pulls it out.

"Don't stop, it will pass, trust in my knowledge, Castiel." Samandriel opens his eyes and looks into the large sapphire eyes of his close angelic friend.

Castiel understands it's a good feeling, it must be. He pushes the finger back in and pulls it out working the muscle open like he was instructed.

Samandriel is trying to relax. "Castiel, stroke me, I need to get my mind off your finger."

Castiel wraps his hand around Samandriel's throbbing cock and rubs down the shaft, like the angel did for him before.

"More, I need more Castiel. Add another finger, please." He is bucking his hips into the motion, needing to be given more.

Castiel inserts two fingers inside Samandriel slow and steadily. "Samandriel, this, you are very tight there."

Samandriel chuckles, "I will loosen for you to take me, I promise. Scissor your fingers inside me; I need to be stretched to accommodate your vessel's rather large penis."

Castiel does as he is told spreading his fingers out inside the younger angel.

The younger angel is mewling at the touch, "Castiel, I'm ready. I can't wait any longer." He pours a good amount of lube into his hand and strokes the older angel's cock to rock hard erection.

Castiel is unsure what this means, he looks to the younger angel for guidance.

"Pull your fingers out, slowly, gently. I will do the rest." Samandriel lifts his ass and positions it over Castiel's erection. "This will feel very good; try to not thrust me too fast until I tell you to, okay?"

Cass gulps, but nods his understanding. "Yes, Samandriel."

The younger angel slowly lowers himself onto Cass, being slowly impaled by Castiel's very impressive cock. "Oh my!" After a slow descent he is finally fully sheathing Castiel and groans.

"This is very tight, I feel something happening, Samandriel." Castiel tilts his head, asking the younger angel to explain.

"Give me a second." He moans and shifts his hips, eyes shooting open. "Crap!"

Castiel looks to the younger angel with concern.

Samandriel just shakes his head, "don't worry about it. I'm going to move up and down, try to hold off your orgasm for a while, okay?"

Castiel nods, "okay." He whimpers when Samandriel lifts and plunges down, hard on his cock. His hands grip into the sheets uncontrollably.

Samandriel kisses Castiel's chest, trailing wet kisses along his collarbone. "You are huge Castiel, this feels great. Put your hands on my hips, guide me deeper." He grabs the older angel's hands and places them on either hip as he leans back and puts his hands on Castiel's knees for a different angle. "Fuck!" he moans at the top of his lungs, "I can't..." he trails off. His leg moving, spreading his knees wider.

Castiel feels the need to move up into the sensation and does so. He thrusts up into the younger angel with gritted teeth and a groan. "Samandriel, I will not keep this at bay for long. The feeling, the urge is getting overpowering."

Samandriel nods, "I know, this is too good." He straightens out and pushes down roughly.

Castiel loses his control on his vessel. His vision blurs, his grace pushes from his vessel, lighting up the room.

The younger angel chuckles as Castiel orgasms; he is seconds behind the older angel.

When the room dims from the power of Castiel's grace Samandriel pants out his orgasm. He sits, still sheathed inside the older angel for a few moments before he lifts himself off Castiel and kisses the older angel sweetly.

"First time indeed. You lost all control, if you plan to try this with a human you will need practice to keep you angelic needs under control, or else you're gunna burn their eyes out and kill them." Samandriel chuckles as he strokes Castiel's cheek tenderly. "You need to rest, it takes a lot out of any one, but you were not at full strength to begin with." He lays beside Castiel, stroking his chest, "rest."

Two hours later Castiel recovers enough to roll over to look at Samandriel. "Can we do that again? I enjoyed it immensely."

Samandriel smiles, "You are going to be an addict, aren't you?" He sits up and stretches out his back. "I suppose but this time you bottom. You need the full experience for learning to control yourself. You will not always be on top, so to speak."

Castiel nods his understanding; he will be entered this time.

Samandriel looks down to the angel lain before him.

Castiel steels his expression, "I want to know the sins of mankind."

The younger angel nods, moving Castiel's legs apart. "Hold your legs like this, while I prepare you the human way."

Castiel follows instructions and holds his legs spread, knees in the air.

Samandriel smears the lube over his fingers as he positions himself between the older angel's legs. He presses a single finger to Castiel's vessel's entrance and slowly pushes in, hearing him hiss from the intrusion.

Castiel winces at the pain; it is an odd feeling, not entirely bad, just weird.

Samandriel pushes the finger in past the second knuckle and waits, allowing Castiel to adjust. Once the angel before him relaxes enough he withdrawals the finger and pushes it back in just as slowly. He knows how this feels; he is trying to be as gentle as he can.

Castiel is adjusting to the intrusion quickly, he knows pain well. He shifts his legs wider.

The younger angel adds a second finger, crooking them not long afterwards, he pushes them in just right and knows he has hit the sweet spot once Castiel pants, hips thrusting up, trying to get more. He leans in and whispers, "feels good, doesn't it? That's what you were doing to me. Do you want me too?"

Castiel's body is moving on its own accord, he barely knows how or why, but it feels great.

Samandriel strokes his cock, getting it hard for Castiel. "Castiel, touch yourself, like I showed you, rub along the shaft, squeeze the head, you'll love it." He pushes a third finger into Castiel, wanting him to be really stretched for his first time. If this goes well he may be able to do this with his mentor often.

Castiel wraps his fingers around his erection and follows Samandriel's prompting, rubbing the head and squeezing the tip. He mewls at the sensations of fingers in him along with touching himself.

Samandriel smiles at the sight of corrupting such a pure angel, but it has been thousands of years, Castiel deserves to know the joys of having a vessel. He pours a liberal amount of lube into his palm and smears the liquid along his cock. He slips the fingers from Cass and lines up. "Castiel, are you okay with this? I'm going to take you now."

"Yes, kiss me first though." Castiel pulls the younger angel to him and claims his mouth, tongue pushing inside to explore his mouth. He whimpers when Samandriel pushes into his entrance.

Samandriel is half way in when he hears Castiel grunt from pain. He stops and gives him a minute, kissing Castiel on the neck and throat, getting him to move his focus off the intrusion. He pushes in more and gets nearly in when Castiel moans.

Castiel is nearly on the brink of stopping Samandriel when he feels a spike in his heart rate and a trembling in his lower regions. Samandriel has his hand wrapped around his erection and is pumping it fast.

Samandriel smirks when he feels the velvety warmth that is Castiel relax and allow him in more. He pulls out to the head and pushes back in with a smooth hip movement. Than does it again and again.

Castiel's hand is on Samandriel's shoulder as he is entered over and over again. He squeezes his fingers when he feels his prostate getting hit.

The younger angel picks up the pace, driving his rock hard cock into the older angel with grunts and groans, it's been a while since he has claimed a man, an angel is a bonus, a once virginal angel is gold.

Castiel is nearly gone when Samandriel leans down and bites his shoulder. It's all over for him than. His cock shots thick spurts of come on his abdomen and Samandriel's hand.

Samandriel keeps thrusting into Castiel after his muscles clamp down upon orgasm. He pumps him full of his angelic seed with a moan and pulls out, falling to the mattress, exhausted; twice in one night is impressive for any angel.

Castiel just lies on the bed, legs still spread until they fall to the mattress from exhaustion. "wow," is all he can say. This time there was no blinding angelic light, just some objects shaking, nothing too dangerous for a human to be in the presence of.

Both angels lie on the bed, naked and sated for a few hours. Castiel awakes to being fully-clothed in his suit and trench coat on his bed. Samandriel is lying on his own bed, the one they had intimate relations on, twice.

Neither says a word, just smiles at each other. Castiel senses when Dean and Sam are about to knock on their door. He stands by the door to answer it. "Hello Dean, Sam."

Both hunters enter the room and take a look at Samandriel for the first time since leaving him unconscious on the bed the night before. "Feeling better Alfie?"

Samandriel nods and stands up, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and button up shirt of red and white, not the standard Wiener Hut uniform from before.

"Well you certainly look better. I'd say Cass was right. Did either of you feel the earthquake last night?" Dean smiles as he looks to the older angel for an answer.

Castiel shakes his head, "No, I did not sense any earthquake."

Samandriel chuckles, "That was me. Castiel here gave me some of his grace to heal. I didn't realize it was such a strong event. No worries." He winks secretively at Castiel to follow along. They both know it was Castiel losing his virginity and control of his grace.

"Yes, Samandriel is correct. I gave him some of my grace to recover." Castiel looks to Samandriel for a confirming nod, he gets it and grins.

"Well, since that's settled let's eat, shall we?" Dean claps his hand and walks from the room.

Sam watches the angels with uncertainty. He knows something more happened but he isn't one to voice anything angelic to upset his brother, especially since Castiel is kinda a tender topic.

They all head out to a local diner for food.

* * *

**I have created a prequel to this Alfie!verse. It's listed under Dean/Samandriel.**


End file.
